House Kundarak
House Kundarak is a Dwarven house with services focused in security and banking, currently led by Lord Morrikan d'Kundarak. Their primary customers are those who have enough coin to buy something worth protecting including the wealthy, the powerful, other dragon marked houses and even state governments. They are the wealthiest Dragonmarked House by far and their banking establishments can be found all over Khorvaire. History During its early years Kundarak was but a small clan in an ancient underground Dwarven empire. During these times whole clans were exiled to the surface if they were found to be guilty of serious crimes. House Kundarak volunteered and took it upon themselves to guard the entrance, Korunda Gate, from these twelve rebellious clans from returning, they even went as far to settle above on the surface. Kundarak spent many centuries guarding this gate and even sealed it. The Mark of Warding first appeared around 2500 years ago, not long before Karrn the Conqueror seized what is now the Mror Holds and subjugated the exiled Dwarf clans. With the consent of the Kundarak's the sealed gates were opened once again, though it was too late. The Dwarven empire was decimated by the Daelkyr leading to it's imminent collapse. This tragic event meant that the Kundarak's had become redundant, it is not officially known if Kundarak holds a grudge against Karrnath for essentially abolishing their duty. With the aid of the Gnomes of Zilargo and House Sivis, Kundarak found purpose again when they formed an official Dragonmarked House in 106 YK. One of the conditions for earning the Dragonmarked House status was for Kundarak to cease all mining operations within Korunda Gate. Kundarak agreed though they bargained for the right to lease their ancient hereditary lands to others who wish to mine. House Kundarak played an essential part during the Last War but preferred to take a financial role rather than a direct military presence which gave way to Kundarak becoming the banking establishment it is to date. Largely part to a financial infusion between House Kundarak and the Mror Hold's, twenty years into the war the Mror Holds declared its independence. When years of war became decades the nations of Khorvaire quickly became heavily indebted to House Kundarak relying on large loans to pay for equipment and provisions. At the end of the war all nations owed Kundarak a large sum and to make sure they all pay their debts Kundarak demanded that an order be placed in the Treaty of Thronehold demanding the nations to settle them. Business Like all other Dragonmarked Houses, House Kundarak provides services as a business. It's traditional business is banking which involves loans and storage. Another service is security, for paying clients Kundarak will build and install security. Similar to their banking business they offer to store any item in their highly secured vaults. Kundarak also lease their ancestral lands Kundarak Hold to any mining establishment providing they offer a percentage of the profit. Guilds Banking Guild The guild is in charge of a wide array of activities from offering credit to certifying a silversmith. Even many accountants need the guild's approval. The guild regulates commerce in gem cutting, jewelry manufacture, money changing and money lending. It also advises national governments about coinage. The Banking Guild's dominance is extreme across the Five Nations and even the Lhazaar Principalities. And the guild dominates in other parts of Khorvaire as well. Kundarak banks are run by the Banking Guild and its establishments can be found in every city of the five nations and Eastern Khorvaire. These banks are protected by wards and house guards. Services * Letters of credit are issued to those who have funds deposited in a House Kundarak bank. With a letter of credit an individual can withdraw their funds at any other Kundarak bank branch. The item itself features an arcane mark created by the gnomes of House Sivis, making it near impossible to forge. House Kundarak does not charge a fee for the issuing of a letter of credit. Alternatively a character can rent a safe-deposit vault. * The safe-deposit vault system is used and run by House Kundarak banks and magically links all their vaults. This allows those who have rented the service the ability to deposit an item weighing up to 10lbs and magically withdraw it from any other Kundarak bank branch. The client and any delegated companion receive a word of access to use the vault. Warding Guild The Warding Guild is a less well known branch of House Kundarak that focuses on issues of security. In addition to certifying security forces and lock manufacturers, the guild also provides directly for the security needs of clients. Most often the guild offers magically enhanced locks, walls, and doors, but to a smaller degree they offer their own security forces to protect objects of value. They very rarely work as body guards though as that is the domain of House Deneith. The Golden Door A division of the Warding Guild rather than a independent guild itself, the Golden Door is responsible for the development and installment of advanced security systems such as complex locks and magical wards. The majority of its contracts are internal, focusing on the security of House Kundarak before all else though the house extends its services to other dragonmarked houses and the rich. The Iron Gate Another division of the Warding Guild, Iron Gate provides guards who've received training in guarding objects and places of importance. Acting like a secret service the members of Iron Gate are highly elusive and are rarely seen beyond their designated posts. Iron Gate extend their services to the guarding of personnel though they avoid clashing with House Deneith's Defenders guild. Despite this the majority of the political class of the Mror Holds are protected by Iron Gate guards. Ghorad'din House Kundarak's own intelligence service of assassins and spies. Very little is known about this guild beyond the walls of House Kundarak. Ghorad'din's leaders are unknown, however what is known is that they take orders directly from Lord Morikkan and his six hereditary chieftains. The one thing that all other secret services envy and fear of Ghorad'din is that by using the teachings provided by Kundarak they have become experts at bypassing security, even Kundarak security. Dragonmark House Kundarak possesses the Mark of Warding which allows the bearers to secure items, papers and money giving reason to why they are the number one service in security. The player character feat allows you to gain the ability to innately cast spells and cantrips using the spellcasting ability listed. You cast each spell at its lowest level. Once you cast a given spell this way, you must finish a long rest before you can cast it innately again. Your dragonmark confers the following benefits: • When you first take this feat, you gain the least dragonmark. You learn the spells listed under the Least column. • At 5th level and higher, your mark becomes more potent, improving to lesser dragonmark. You also learn the spell listed under the Lesser column. • At 9th level and higher, your mark’s power increases again, becoming a greater dragonmark. You also learn the spell listed under the Greater column. Key Locations Korunda Gate A city in the Mror Holds and the head quarters of House Kundarak. The Deep Mine An extremely rich and deep mine that is being mined by a collaboration of Dragonmarked Houses and Dwarven clans in Zilargo. Notable Members * Lord Morrikan d'Kundarak * Daphane d'Kundarak * Blaurath d'Kundarak